


A Little Bird Told Me

by Vibrainium



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 10:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vibrainium/pseuds/Vibrainium
Summary: Sam’s sister comes to live at the compound and finds she really wants to get to know a certain super soldier that Sam would rather her not.





	A Little Bird Told Me

**Author's Note:**

> Copied over from my Tumblr, Plumfondler.

“I really can’t thank you enough, Mister Stark,” you say softly, tossing your last bag into your new room.

“Don’t mention it. And please don’t ever call me Mister Stark again. Tony, please, baby bird,” he says, tilting his head and putting a hand on your shoulder.

You let out a laugh and Sam closes his eyes and shakes his head.

“You know you two look nothing alike?” Tony says, looking between you and Sam, “Makes it easier since you’re kinda hot,” Tony says with a shrug, looking at you up and down innocently.

Sam glares at Tony, knowing he’s not completely serious, and Tony blows him a kiss with a wink.

 

You had just walked in on your now-ex-boyfriend with another woman in the bed you had shared for two years. You needed to get out immediately but were currently in between jobs. You called your brother, Sam, panicked and crying, and he immediately came to your rescue, with Tony’s assistance.

Tony had so graciously offered you a room in his compound where your brother now lived with the rest of the Avengers. You were admittedly nervous about sharing a living space with Captain America and Iron Man.

What you didn’t know, however, was how nervous you would be to be living next to the Winter Soldier.

 

You first encounter him fifteen minutes after you arrive, exiting his room dressed for a workout; sleeveless shirt and loose gym shorts. You feel the breath catch in your throat as you lock eyes; he smiles bashfully and waves.

“Hi I’m-” you manage to get out.

“Sam’s sister, right?” He smiles, extending a hand.

You nod and introduce yourself, shaking his hand.

“Bucky. Nice to meet you.”

His smile is breathtaking and you are having trouble finding your words. You notice your fingers are lingering on his after shaking his hand -his soft, but powerful hand- and you feel a hot flush spread across your cheeks.

“I-I should start unpacking,” you say nervously, rushing to your room.

“See you ‘round!” He calls after you.

 

Your heart races as you lean against the door after closing it. You lift a shaky hand and look at it in disbelief. You have never had this kind of physical response to someone before.

You wanted more.

* * *

 

You have lived here for six days now, and you discover an even bigger problem; your bed is right on the other side of the wall from Bucky’s.

 

It starts off as small grumbles; you assume he talks in his sleep.

But then it gets louder.

He’s  _moaning_. You gasp quietly and you curse your heart for racing so wildly because you almost can’t hear him over it.

Grunting, groaning, cursing. Then one final strangled whimper and silence.

Your heart was pounding and sweat was collecting on your brow. You couldn’t do anything but soothe the ache between your legs, replaying his sounds in your head until you exhausted yourself.

 

 

The next morning you see Bucky walk into the kitchen and your spoon slips out of your hand, clanking loudly in your cereal bowl.

His bare chest glistens with sweat and he’s wearing the thinnest pair of gym shorts you have ever seen, slung low on his hips.

You quickly tear your eyes away before he notices you gawking at his perfectly sculpted body, fishing your spoon out of your breakfast.

He opens the fridge and you look up again. His back is just as sweaty, and just as toned as the front of his torso. You bite your lip to keep from groaning as you watch his muscles while he reaches for the orange juice.

He turns around and your eyes immediately lock. Your breath is caught in your throat and you can’t tear yourself away from his intense blue gaze.

He winks at you and opens the orange juice, downing the remaining contents of the bottle. He tosses the bottle in the recycling and turns around to leave.

You close your eyes and take a breath, not able to shake the warmth he sent throughout your body.

 

* * *

 

You have lived here for a month now; you have become close with most of the Avengers, much to Sam’s delight. You didn’t, however, spend much time alone with Bucky, much to Sam’s delight.

Any time it ends up being just the two of you in a room together, Sam would find a way to insert himself between you, not relenting until one of you got bored or fed up and left.

You can’t fight what you feel, though. Every time you see Bucky he smiles at you; it’s becoming a problem. Every time you see the crinkles around his eyes your brain just stops whatever it’s doing and floats away with your heart. 

 

* * *

 

Two months, now, and it was getting ridiculous. You and Bucky get along great when you’re in large groups. You play off each other well, your sense of humor meshed well, and you always seem to be on the same page. This makes Sam try even harder to block you from each other.

Bucky keeps trying to invite you to do things, but Sam always finds out somehow and it never ends up being just the two of you.

Eventually Bucky stops trying. The day you realize this, your heart sinks, wanting so badly to say something to Sam, but you don’t want to confirm you have feelings for Bucky. You try to soothe your heartache by hanging out with Wanda and Natasha more; you enjoyed their company and they were always inviting you to go out; you needed more of that in your life.

 

* * *

 

It’s been almost three months, and Steve and Sam are going on a mission, the first one for Sam since you moved in. You could tell he was worried, but Natasha assures him that you are in good hands.

Natasha smiles sweetly at Sam and he nods, grabbing his bag. You’re about to ask Natasha what she is doing today but she stands, glancing behind you; she throws you a wink before leaving the room.

 

“You know you talk in your sleep?”

Your body tingles with the voice that rings through your ears. You turn around and see Bucky strutting into the kitchen towards you.

“W-what?” You stutter.

“Well, actually…” he pulls a chair out next to you to sit.

“You  _moan_ in your sleep,” he says softly, leaning in to you, resting an arm on the table.

You look at him wide-eyed and speechless.

“Seems like you have some pretty vivid dreams. What are you dreaming about, doll?”

Your mouth is completely dry and your heart is pounding in your ears.

“Is it me?” He whispers, his hot breath on your neck, his fingers ghosting over your trembling thigh.

“Is it really  _Oooh **Bucky**_ that I’ve been hearing you moan? Or have my ears been playing cruel tricks on me?”

“I wasn’t sleeping,” you say with a sudden burst of confidence, looking up and meeting his eyes.

You watch his pupils expand over the blue of his eyes and he exhales slowly.

“Yeah? You touching yourself thinking about all the things I could do to you?”

You look him dead in the eyes and nod silently, your tongue wetting your lips.

“Well, doll, if you want some help… just leave your door unlocked tonight. If you change your mind, no hard feelings, just lock the door,” he says, tucking a piece of hair behind your ear.

He kisses your cheek and stands to leave.

“Have a good day,” he winks.

 

Your heart is pounding in your chest and you are having trouble breathing. Did that really just happen? You quickly clear your things off the counter and run to Natasha’s room for advice, even though you’re sure she already knows, and that you know what she’s going to say.

 

 

 

 

You stand in front of your door, hand hovering over the lock. Your heart is pounding, your hand is shaking, your mind is racing.

If Sam found out about this, he would… you can’t even fathom what he would do.

But you’re a grown woman, with needs; and you needed Bucky.

 

You flipped the switch to unlock your door and you make your way to your bed.

You don’t even know if he was serious, he could have just been messing with you after hearing you.

Your heart sinks at the thought, and you crawl into your bed with low expectations.

 

 

You wake up to a soft click.

Your eyes open slowly to see a dark figure walking towards you and your heart starts pounding in fear.

 

“I knew you’d make the right decision.”

 

Recognizing Bucky’s voice calms you, but now your nerves make themselves known when you realize what’s about to happen.

You slide up the bed, propping yourself up against the headboard and Bucky is taking his shirt off. You bite your lip as he drops his pants and crawls onto your bed in his tight, black underwear.

You whimper as he slides his cool metal hand up your inner thigh, stopping before he reaches your already throbbing core. He looks up at you and you see the moonlight catch his sparkling blue eyes; your breath hitches and he grins. Taking your face in his other hand, his lips meet yours.

You let out a noise somewhere between a sigh and a whimper; and Bucky moans, sliding his tongue past your lips to caress yours.

You hold his face and eagerly return his kiss as he kneels between your legs, his body trapping yours against the headboard. His left arm slides around your body over your shirt, you can feel the cold metal through the thin fabric, your skin is already on fire just being touched by this man.

His arm slides down and up, pushing your shirt up to get to the soft skin beneath it. Bucky sighs and grabs you by the waist, squeezing you with both hands. You moan as he trails his right hand down your side, catching his fingers on the elastic of your panties. He tugs them down and quickly removes your shirt right after, pausing to see you completely exposed beneath him. Your heart is racing as he looks at you hungrily.

Bucky groans and pushes his underwear down and tosses them behind him. He takes you in his arms and rolls onto his back, kissing you.

You moan and cry out softly as you throw a leg up across his hip, feeling his incredible length prod you. You straddle him and pause to take him in. 

He seems to be doing the same; running his hands up and down your smooth back, tracing your features with his fingers, down your back again to your ass, squeezing and pulling you against him so you can feel his thick manhood pulsing against your slick folds.

 

“ _Fuck_ , you’re already so wet, doll,” he breathes, sliding your dripping pussy over his length.

 

You moan and grind into him, nestling his fat head into you, bumping against your clit.

You gasp and cry out as his hips buck up, grinding back into you.

 

“Mmm, you like that, baby?” He purrs.

 

You moan and nod, rolling your hips into him as you feel your clit throb on his hot, smooth cock.

Your body is shuddering and you feel like you might just come from this alone. You slide your hands up your body and grasp your breasts, pinching your nipples as you rub your throbbing bundle of nerves on his cock.

 

“Fuck, you are the most gorgeous thing I have ever seen. Get it, doll; use me to get yourself off,” he moans.

You whimper and move faster, his cock leaking pre-cum, smearing across his belly. You moan at the sight of him trapped between you and his stomach, not able to take your eyes off his twitching manhood as you slide your slick pussy up and down the length of him.

 

“Oh  _fuck_ ,” he gasps.

 

You’re rubbing his head just right; you’re so hot and wet he suddenly feels like he’s about to burst.

Bucky moans and grabs your hips, thrusting up against you, his movements quick and firm. You cry out as your release comes, your clit tingling and your cunt throbbing with the warmth that washes over you. Your body trembles and you put your hands on Bucky’s as he grunts, holding you up.

 

“Fuck, baby, you’re so hot, you’re making me fucking cum…” Bucky moans as his body tenses.

 

You whimper and you look down just as Bucky’s cock twitches and he cums. You moan as you feel his cock pulse and you watch the thick pearly ropes paint his chest. Your teeth sink into your bottom lip and your cunt throbs as his head twitches with every spurt.

Once he’s spent, you slide down his legs and lick a flat line up his softening cock. You moan as you taste yourself up his shaft and then the sweet tang of his cum at his throbbing head. You moan and lick him clean without hesitation.

You look up at Bucky once you’re finished and he’s watching you with his mouth agape.

 

“Oh my god, that was  _so_ hot,” he breathes.

 

Bucky grabs you and pulls you up his body, grabbing the back of your head and kissing you deeply.

He turns you on your back and in a blink has his head between your legs, resting them over his shoulders. Before you have time to even process where he is, you’re gasping his name as his lips wrap around your clit.

Bucky moans and laps at you furiously, his hands on your thighs to spread you open for him.

 

“Oh, doll, you taste  _so_ sweet,” he moans softly.

 

Bucky flicks your clit with the tip of his tongue, slowly making his way to your hot entrance, pushing his tongue in as far as he can. You cry out as he fucks you slowly with his tongue; his moans sending shockwaves through you. You feel your second orgasm approaching and you bury your fingers in his soft hair to brace yourself. Bucky withdraws his tongue and sucks your labia into his mouth, gently grazing with his teeth and moaning as you cry out at the new sensation. 

He eventually makes his way back to your clit and swirls small circles on the hardened nub, faster and faster until you are screaming his name into the pillow you brought to your face. Your legs tremble and you whimper as Bucky rides out your release with his lips firmly attached to your clit.

 

As you come down, Bucky gently strokes his hands over your thighs. He removes his mouth from you and crawls up your body, licking his lips of the juices you left behind.

You drop the pillow and see Bucky hovering over you; the sexiest smirk you have ever seen practically sparkles with the blue eyes staring down at you.

He slowly lowers his face to yours and kisses you gently, holding your cheek in his warm hand. You melt into his kiss, sliding an arm around his neck as your kiss deepens. Bucky’s hips jolt against you and you can feel that he’s ready for you again. 

You moan and reach down to wrap your hand around his hot, swollen cock, running your fingers over the length of him, exploring every velvety ridge and curve. Bucky is shuddering at your gentle touch when you lower your hand to cup his weighty sac, caressing and tugging. He whimpers and gasps, his hips thrusting into your hand to feel more.

He takes your hand gently and you release him, sliding your hands up his chest and around his back. Bucky’s hips lower to yours and his thickness slips between your legs against your still-twitching cunt. You moan into his kiss and arch your back, pressing your body into him, letting him know what you wanted.

Not needing further invitation, Bucky took his girth in his hand, sliding himself down to settle at your entrance. You whimper and he takes a deep breath, pushing slowly.

You both gasp as he enters you; inch by inch his hot cock sheaths itself in your silky embrace. You wrap your legs around him tightly and he lowers himself to you, letting you wrap your arms around his neck.

Your body trembles as you get accustomed to his size, your walls throbbing wildly. Bucky takes a slow breath and lifts his head to meet your gaze.

 

“You feel so much more amazing than I could’ve ever imagined,” he whispers, pressing his lips to yours softly.

 

You moan in agreement and return his kiss, lifting your hips slightly to get him to move.

Bucky slides out and pushes back in slowly, making you gasp at the fullness he made you feel.

He slowly gains speed, but keeps a steady pace. Bucky wants to take his time with you, you felt so unbelievable, neither of you want it to end.

 

You whimper and gasp as his powerful length slides in and out of you, your head spinning every time his hips touched yours.

 

“Oh god  _Bucky_.” You cry out, clinging to his arms as he pounds into you.

 

His thrusts are forceful but tender at the same time, his hands run up and down your body, wanting to touch every part of you. You’re breathless and whimpering as your sweaty bodies slide against each other.

 

“Ooh yes…” he groans, burying his face into your neck when your hips start meeting his with each thrust.

You gasp and moan as you work each other up over and over, dancing on the edge of your releases for what feels like an eternity; until neither of you can hold out any longer.

 

“I’m coming… Bucky! Ohhh god…  _James_ ,” you cry, digging your fingers into the thick muscles of his back.

“Yes, yes! Oh me too, baby… you’re gonna make me cum…” Bucky gasps, the sound of his name falling past your lips sending a shiver down his spine.

 

His hips stutter as your orgasm makes you clench around his slick cock, drawing his out. Bucky cries out as his thrusts stop and he clings to you, his hips jerking with each long spurt he releases into you. You moan as you feel him pulse inside of you; you’re throbbing together and whimpering as you both feel it. Your bodies are slick and trembling as your breaths calm, and the room eventually stops spinning.

Bucky rolls over with you in his arms and lays kisses across your shoulders, nuzzling his face into you with a quiet, happy moan. Exhausted, you drift to sleep in your embrace.

 

 

 

You wake up tangled in your sheets and Bucky. You open your eyes to see his bright baby blues gazing at you.

 

“Good morning, gorgeous,” he says sleepily.

Your heart skips and you smile, running a hand through his hair.

“Good morning,” you reply, kissing his lips softly.

“Last night was  _incredible_ ,” he says, holding your face.

You smile and close your eyes, resting your forehead to his.

 

 

Suddenly the door bursts open and you scream; Bucky instantly shields you with his body and arm, prepared to protect you from the intruder.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY SISTER’S BED.”

 

You stick your head up from behind Bucky and look at Sam in horror.

Steve appears behind him, an apologetic look on his face.

 

“I tried to stop him…” he says weakly.

“YOU’RE CAPTAIN FUCKING AMERICA. YOU COULDN’T STOP A MAN WITH FAKE WINGS?” You cry, clutching the sheet that was thankfully fully covering you and Bucky.

“Imagine my surprise when I ask Friday where you are, and then Steve asks where  **Bucky** is… and it’s the  ** _same room_**?” Sam says, his jaw and fists clenched.

“Fucking thanks a lot, Tony,” you mumble.

“Can you get the fuck out and let us get dressed at least?” Bucky says angrily.

 

Sam’s nostrils flare and his eyes flicker when he realizes you’re both naked. He advances to the bed but Steve is fast and grabs him by the shoulders, hauling him out of the room.

 

You take a deep breath and close your eyes as the door closes. You’re shaking from the adrenaline, fear and embarrassment coursing through you.

Then Bucky slides his arms around you; warm, comforting; and everything melts away for a moment.

You look up at him and he holds your face.

 

“It’ll be okay,” Bucky says softly, kissing you.

“At least we weren’t in the middle of sex?” he shrugs.

 

You laugh and shake your head, still trying to calm yourself down, thankful for Bucky trying to make you laugh.

 

“I can’t go out there. I don’t know what I’m going to do,” your voice waivers with fear.

“Well, you don’t have to do it alone. I’m here,” Bucky says.

 

You begrudgingly get out of bed and freshen up, getting dressed. You think really hard about wearing Bucky’s shirt, just to piss off Sam, but you realize how ridiculous that is and put on your own clothes.

 

You walk into the kitchen with your head down, Bucky’s hand sliding into yours, your fingers intertwining.

Sam sees you and immediately gets up, Steve jumping to his side just in case.

Sam opens his mouth but before he can speak, Bucky does.

 

“You’ve been trying to come between us since she moved in,” Bucky says calmly.

“I guess you somehow knew we would be drawn to each other; but you didn’t want that. You did everything in your power to prevent us from being together. Three months we’ve done this dance. Well guess what? I fell in love with her anyway.”

 

Your heart jumps into your throat as Bucky continues in the same even tone. You glance at Steve who looks so incredibly proud of his best friend, and Sam, whose eyebrows seem to slightly loosen.

 

“You can’t keep us apart, it ain’t fair. We’re adults and we don’t have to answer to anyone but ourselves. I’m gonna do everything in my power to make this incredible woman happy; and I will do  _anything_ to keep her safe. All I ask is that you walk away right now and think about that before you say anything else.” Bucky says.

 

Sam looks at you, and back at Bucky, then to Steve who puts his hands up and takes a step back.

Sam looks back to Bucky and nods silently, turning around and leaving the kitchen.

 

You exhale a breath you didn’t know you were holding and Bucky squeezes your trembling hand. Steve claps both of you on the back happily and leaves the room.

You turn to Bucky and look up at him, wide-eyed; he smiles nervously.

 

“I’m sorry. I was really anxious and just had to get that out, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you first, and I understand if you don’t-”

 

You stand on your toes and press your lips to his, cutting him off. He wraps his arms around you with a sigh and you hold the back of his head with one hand, his neck with the other. You can feel his heart racing as you put everything you are feeling into your kiss, hoping he gets it.

When you part you say it anyway.

 

“I love you, James Buchanan Barnes.”


End file.
